


God He Loves His Boyfriend!

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sassy Gabriel (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean has to get Cas motivated to go to class.  He decides something sensual will get the grumpy head up and rearing to go.Day Three Prompt: Grumpy Morning Heads





	God He Loves His Boyfriend!

[](https://ibb.co/PrQ7CK3)  


“Cas come on man you got to wake up!” Dean is yelling banging on his boyfriends dorm room door. He know Cas was up late last night studying but if the dork doesn’t get up soon he is going to miss the exam he was studying for. “For fuck sake.” Dean grumbles to himself before starting his loud banging again.

“Hey Dean-o… trouble in paradise?” Gabriel, Cas’ older brother, says sneaking up behind him almost giving him a heart attack.

“No, you ass! You know Cas isn’t a morning person especially when he has been up late studying. He is going to miss his Ancient Religions exam if he doesn’t get the hell up soon.” Dean says scowling at Gabriel. Sometimes he’d really like to knock the smirk off the guys face. Also, he still has problems rectifying that he is even related to Cas. They are nothing alike. Cas is tall dark and fucking hot while Gabriel is short and kind of makes Dean think of an evil leprechaun sometimes.

“Cassie is the worst in the mornings. Have fun Dean-o… hope you raise the beast!” Gabriel says arching his eyebrows in a very lude way as he walks off. Dean has to resist throwing his thermos of coffee at the guy. Dean is not a fan of mornings either nor is he a fan of Gabriel the smartass.

Finally Dean hears shuffling from inside Cas’ room. He hears the lock being turned and when the door opens. Dean has to shove his fist in his mouth to stifle a laugh. Cas’ hair is the craziest that Dean has ever seen. There is a sticky note stuck to Cas’ forehead and Cas’ is wearing the duvet from his bed like a cape. He has one eye barely open and is looking at Dean like he doesn’t know when and where he is. “God it is a good thing you are cute.” Dean exclaims before pushing Cas back into the room and shutting the door behind them.

Dean has 45 minutes to get Cas awake, dressed, and to his class to take his exam and he has an idea that he thinks will be awesome for both of them. Dean pushes Cas into the bathroom with little effort. He actually a little surprised Cas isn’t resisting but his boyfriend is wearing his morning scowl so he guesses that counts. 

Dean strips off his clothes before divesting Cas of his duvet and his boxer shorts before dragging his boyfriend under the hot spray of the shower. It doesn’t take many kisses or much rutting for Cas to get hard and needy for him. “Dean please.” Cas grunts out.

Dean loves Cas like this. When Dean pulls away Cas chases after his lips. He can’t keep the smile off his face as strokes their cocks together. Cas digs his nails into Dean back as he arches against the shower wall. It’s evident that his boyfriend is awake now and Dean is happy to see that the grumpy morning scowl is gone. It is replaced by a look of complete bliss. Dean leans over and bites his boyfriend on the shoulder. Cas cries out as he comes and Dean can’t help but come too looking at his boyfriend perfect “Oh” face.

They lazily kiss as they wash each other. They dress and Dean manages to get to get his boyfriend to his exam with a few minutes to spare. Cas pulls Dean in close and kisses him passionately outside the classroom door. “Love you Dean.” Cas says as he runs his index finger over Dean’s lips.

“Love you too, you morning grump. Now go ace that test.” Dean says with a smile and a slap to his boyfriend’s ass. Cas just trots off with a shit eating grin on his face. God he loves his boyfriend!


End file.
